


children of war

by bluesandbirds



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A little h/c, Dream Smp, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Gen, Kinda, Platonic Relationships, a little angsty, i still never learned how to tag guys, i've been faking this whole time, l'manburg, mutual understanding, the bench - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesandbirds/pseuds/bluesandbirds
Summary: Fundy remembers L'Manburg, watching TommyInnit move nations and tyrants all for Wilbur Soot's approval. Remembers how it struck something odd inside him. Remembers how that was him too.He guess it doesn't much matter now Wilbur's dead.or: fundy and tommy have bonding time after committing crimes
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit
Comments: 32
Kudos: 343





	children of war

**Author's Note:**

> the summary is basically a line my fic "no matter how far we have to go" but i wrote it so i will use it as much as i please
> 
> based on 11/22's stream

As the first few notes of _Blocks_ waft into the night, Fundy allows himself to relax, shoulders dropping, body melting into the wooden bench.

The torch lights flicker in the corner of his vision, but none of them compare to the brilliant ball of golden light lazily sinking behind the distant jungle treetops.

He can tell the moment Tommy's taken it in too because they both breathe awed inhales as they gaze out at the sight.

Nature, night, and life itself all take pause in respect. No leaves or wind or mobs dare intrude into their little happy space.

The world goes silent to listen to the sacred melody.

Tommy is warm pressed against his side, twitching with shameless enthusiasm. Always lightning in a fragile glass bottle.

Fundy pries his eyes away for one second to look over. 

His blond hair is now a bright gold and his face is warm and glowing. Fundy can almost picture him on the roof of the Camarvan, tricorn hat and _look-out-world_ grin. This is the Tommy he only ever sees captured in photographs from lifetimes ago.

Tommy points out the structure sticking up from the top of Ponk's relocated tower and they giggle, heads bent towards each other like children on the playground.

Fundy traces over the blown-up and rebuilt land, the burnt and replanted trees all gilded by the day's last rays. Cast in pinks and oranges and turned into something beautiful and hopeful.

He wonders what the sunset makes him out to be.

He'll admit to have previously scoffed at Tommy's ideals of sentimentality, been puzzled over this ritual of a boy deemed enough for gods to war over.

But now, suspended in this snapshot of time, Fundy understands.

It's the way nothing exists outside of their bubble. 

The way nothing bad can happen as long as _Blocks_ beats on.

The way his chest feels lighter than ever looking out at a world set in gold.

And then, how the evening descends, darkness speckled with stars like a curtain from above.

A collective sigh as it all comes to an end.

The night eases back into motion.

Fundy turns back to his companion.

Tommy's got a content smile across his face.

Fundy feels one of his own appearing.

The boy is family, technically, but Fundy's never felt close to him.

However, in this moment, _Blocks_ and the sunset and satisfaction deep in his gut, Fundy feels that flicker of home.

_You have come of age with our young nation_

_We bleed and fight for you_

Something inside his chest aches for what he'd never known.

Being in L'Manburg, the president's son and "little champion," having to fight for an ounce of respect from everyone including his own father. Wilbur, taking Fundy's side in petty disputes as if that made up for vacancy and absences.

Bitter, scalding jealousy in his throat as TommyInnit led armies and Tubbo completed tasks and projects. This is what filled the empty spaces where love never rested.

Pulling more pranks, picking more fights yet receiving only reprimands from Tommy who just seemed to sag under the weight of his newfound responsibilities.

Growing to resent everything he should have embraced, that should have embraced him.

A plan. A ballot. A podium.

Everything that came after.

_Sometimes it seems that's all we do_

He looks at Tommy whose stare has gone from captivated to distant.

This is the part where someone kind, someone like Niki or Philza, would take his hand and tell the boy that _I'm always here if you need to talk._

But Fundy isn't Niki or Philza. Fundy can be direct.

"What _happened_ to you?" he says.

Tommy splutters a little, shaking out of his trance. "Wha—what?"

"You used to be so evil and chaotic, a gremlin child who scammed people with no remorse. Now, you don't wanna rob chests, you wanna rebuild instead of destroy, and you're concerned about being _morally wrong_."

"We just moved a tower!" He flails towards the shadowed building.

Fundy scoffs. "Yeah, so you could watch the sunset with your best friend. That's not chaotic, that's wholesome as fuck."

Tommy's shoulder drop from their defensive position. "Yeah, well, I guess—I guess I just... grew up."

It's hard to see his face in the dark. The torches by their feet don't do much to illuminate his features, only creating shadows weighing heavy on his cheeks.

Fundy tries to build a picture in his mind, to compare the Tommy from earlier to this tired kid in front of him, but he doesn't remember the angle of his smile or the way his eyes gleamed. It all disappears with the sun and the music. All he can see is the shadows and the distance.

 _War_ , Fundy thinks. _Betrayal. Philza stabbing Wilbur Soot in front of a crowd_

"It's you too, you know?" Tommy says, "You're not Wilbur's _little champion_ anymore, are you?"

He blows out a breath. Wonders what the night makes him into.

"I guess we've both done some growing."

_And you and I will build a strong foundation_

**_And I'll be here for you_ **

_The way is clear for you to blow us all away_

Tommy breaks the moment. "Fundy, do you want to destroy the rest of those turkey legs?"

A grin plays at his lips. "Let's go."

And then they're racing down the hill, tripping and skidding as they try to break the first block.

Swapping dumb jokes and anecdotes as they take it down, feeling like friends, not coworkers or rivals for President Soot's attention.

They hike back to look at their handiwork, or rather the empty space they left behind.

They share satisfied smirks.

Tommy leans over, ejecting the disc from the jukebox. It goes safely into his inventory and he stands, brushing off his pants. Before he leaves, he hesitates. He turns.

"I expect a good seat at your wedding tomorrow," Tommy says, "I want front row. Better than whatever Sapnap's getting."

Fundy laughs. "Of course, of course."

He jerks a thumb over his shoulder. "Well, I'll be heading off now, Vice Presidential duties, and I'm sure you've got wedding planning to attend to." Tommy backs up inside and the telltale sound of an enderchest opening and closing heard through the opening of his home. He pokes his head out. "I can plant some trees around Ponk's area if you'll do some general clean up?"

Fundy nods. "Yeah, sounds good with me."

"Pog." Tommy begins his walk down the prime path.

"Tommy," Fundy calls, waiting for the boy to turn before continuing. "Good luck with your disc wars."

Tommy smiles and nods once. "Thank you, Fundy." He shifts on his heels. "Maybe when I get them back... we can do something like this again."

Fundy grins. "The brown chickens won't know what hit them."

A delighted cackle. "I'll see you later."

"Goodbye, Tommy."

He watches the boy leave before turning back for once last glance at the now empty hill.

_Someday, someday, yeah, we’ll blow them all away_

Fundy laughs a little, shaking his head and pulling out his pickaxe as he walks away.

_Someday,_

_Someday_

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics from "dear theodosia (reprise)" a cut song from hamilton
> 
> wisp just tweeted at tommy about the dream smp, if it happens y'all are legally required to read my fic series in which i predict this exact thing happening


End file.
